XX1990XX
by bellesme
Summary: This story takes place in Elibe. The year is XX1990XX. The years that mankind have struggled against dragons are long forgotten, these days the Nobles of Elibe are not like they once were. The rich oppress the poor and the liberation army fight to free the lands from monarchy.[ story will mostly have OCs and mostly none of the original cast]


Year XX1990XX

Prologue

"Curses..."

The girl who sat in the corner of the inn unnoticed by everyone looked up. Her gaze lingered on the man before her. Seems to be a lord of some sort.

"Mi lord Francis...what brings you here" the inn keeper Jonah seemed to be tensed by the lordling's presence. The girl listened to the conversation with rapt attention.

"Keep your tongue to yourself, you low life. I do not need to or intend to tell you of my whereabouts" Francis said in a low mocking tone. The lords of Elibe were not the same as they once were. The girl turned to the inn's entrance where a lot of commotion was going on.

"Let go of me..." a little girl of 13 or so years was brought into the inn. "Mi Lord... We have brought the girl you asked for..." the man who seized the girl brought her near the lord.

"You have done quite well Daren...If I was a knight your age I would have retired long ago...or is your taste for bloodshed still not quenched" Francis laughed at his own jest. Daren kept quiet knowing well it was the best thing to do.

"No matter...once I am done with her...you can kill her" he whispered. The young girls' eyes widened. The inn wasn't very crowded...all the people who lived in Pherae knew that Queen Ismaire's brother was a lewd and cruel man but he was royalty and no one dare oppose him.

"Everyone in this inn...be gone. I have some urgent business to take care off" he said in a tone of authority. The girl looked around in some hope of receiving help but everyone feared the Queen's brother. They all moved out one by one. The lord's satisfied grin was wiped off when he saw the girl had not yet made a move to leave.

"Girl be gone"

The girl merely picked up her bag and took out a book and decided to read it out aloud...

"Long ago...many years after the scouring there lived a King...his name is Elbert. A man who sacrificed his life to prevent war from breaking out..."

Francis seemed amused. "So? What is your problem girl?"

"You are that mans' descendant and yet here you are...threatening the lives of those your ancestors gave their lives for and... traumatizing little girls" she looked up. She had a most plain face...that blended well with the other villagers. She had brown hair and eye. But she had an air of elegance to the way she spoke...which made Francis very suspicious...was she really a normal villager?

"I give you a final chance to leave or I will find a way to permanently silence you" Francis said shooing her. The girl smirked. "I will leave peacefully...if you let go of the girl" she said. Francis burst out laughing.

"Who do you think you are girl? Do you not value your life at all? Daren...kill her" he said pulling the girl with him who squealed in protest. In a blink of an eye the girl freed the knife stashed in her boot, and threw it at his neck.

There was a helpless gag, before the lord fell down to the floor with a loud thud. The little girl beside him was bathed in the blood of the lord, she seemingly seemed utterly shocked and stared at the cold body at her feet.

The murderess quickly made her to the girl and edged away from the veteran knight who also was shocked by the turn of events. Daren looked at the girls' before him before smiling.

"Serves him right" the old man sheathed his sword and made his way to the two people in the inn. "Girl...what's your name?"

The village girl quivered as she spoke. "Brinda Sir, I said so before..." the young girl with ebony dark hair looked at her saviour. "Why should I trust you Sir Daren? Keep your distance or I will cut your throat in a second. Brinda...I want you to run and escape...I can help you no longer" the girl said making her way out.

"It's pointless...the Queen will order for everyone in the inn to be slaughtered...she will not rest until she finds her brother's killer. You hope to escape? Neither you nor this girl will survive" Daren said. The girl stopped walking and looked at the old knight. Her eyes seemed to search his for any ounce of malice...yet she found none.

"I don't want to die..." Brinda said. The killer felt remorse fill her...she didn't want the little girl to die. "I know a secret passage that can get us out of this town fast...then we can escape to Caelin. Pherae is no longer safe for us" the Daren said.

"Us? You're a Royal guard-"

"-who failed his duties as a sworn protector of the Queen's own brother. And quite frankly I am sick of serving this kingdom of no justice...I'd soon rather run away than to force young girls into the hands of lords like Francis"

The bar fell oddly silent. Suddenly the bar tender walked in...

"What was all the ruckus...Lord Francis are you-"

"I am so sorry Jonah" the killer slit the bar tenders' throat and he died without a single sound escaping him. "We leave now...Sir Daren...I trust you and leave the life of this girl to you" she said.

"Wh-?" Daren felt as if he was sucked into another dimention...Brinda screamed as all of them was swept into black oblivion.

All of them found themselves in front of a village.

"Where is this place" Brinda asked. Daren could not believe his eyes. The snow that surrounded him told him where they were. This was his home land...Ilia.

"You will be safe here" the girl said before turning to leave. "Wait! Where are you going? How is this possible? Who-who are you?" Daren asked .For the first time the girl smiled. "Sir Daren, you ask too many questions. But I will answer them all in good time but for now let the cool air allow you and Brinda to rest. My name is Isaana. You may know as Isaana De'Floer of house Etruria. For now go inside that house and take rest. My good friend Riev resides there. Good bye for now Sir Daren" she said


End file.
